


Don't Mess With The Hatter Girl, Audrey

by Slytherwitch



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Hair Dyeing, Pranks, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Hair Dye is a fantastic way to get back at a bigot; especially when you're dying their hair highlighter yellow.
Kudos: 15





	Don't Mess With The Hatter Girl, Audrey

**Author's Note:**

> Ally Madeline Hatter, Crown Princess of Wonderland and the Daughter of Alice and The Mad Hatter. Faceclaim: Olivia Holt.  
> Menna of Agrabah, Princess of Agrabah and Daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin. Faceclaim: Sammy Gardiner.  
> Jordan: Daughter of the Genie. Faceclaim: Nat Weaves

Ally Hatter doesn’t have a royal bloodline spanning centuries unlike other princes and princesses. Her mother and father were elected onto the throne and fell for each other. That doesn’t mean she isn’t royal, nor that she isn’t ready to rule Wonderland if something happens to her parents. It just means that princesses like Audrey don’t see her as truly royal.

Ally doesn’t let that phase her, Audrey is younger than her and a massive brat. She doesn’t care about Audrey’s opinion. However, Ally Hatter is always up for a good prank. So, teach Audrey a lesson about respecting her elders, Ally Hatter employs her best friends Menna and Jordan.

Menna, Jordan, and Ally sit atop Menna’s bed in the dorm Menna shares with Audrey herself. The overly pink dorm is pinker than the others, all thanks to Audrey and her obsession of being just like her mother.

Ally hangs upside down from her bed, the blood rushing towards her head. She asks, “Are you guys down to messing with Audrey?”

Both Jordan and Menna look at Ally, one eyebrow raised per girl, “Do you even need to ask that question?”

The aforementioned Audrey Rose, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, is on a date with her boyfriend Prince Ben. The girl is a menace to anyone not royal.

“I’m thinking about doing something to her hair, make her stop flipping it in people’s faces.” Ally suggests, “Cut it?”

“Dye it.” Menna replies, “Make her have to pay for it to be fixed.”

Jordan scoffs, “Pretty perfect pink princess can afford it.”

“Let’s do it highlighter color!” Ally shoots up, making her dizzy.

Menna replies, “Put it in her shampoo bottle.”

Jordan snaps her fingers, a hair dye kit is in her hands, “We’ll need magic to do this.”

“I’ll go fill it.” Menna replies, grabbing it from Jordan.

Ally pulls them into a hug, “Thanks girls, I owe you one.”

“No you don’t.” Jordan starts. Menna finishes, “Messing with Audrey is payment enough.”

Ally and Jordan go watch Menna. When she’s done, Jordan comments, “Don't Mess With The Hatter Girl, Audrey.”

Menna and Ally laugh with her, exiting the room and heading for dinner.


End file.
